


A Hot Summer Night

by emmabeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Recently divorced Hokage Naruto is working one unbearably hot night when Sasuke finally reappears in the village after hearing of Naruto's divorce.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	A Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just got done with a big angsty and feelsy story that I totally loved. And I just really wanted a hot oneshot! So hope you all enjoy this too.

Naruto was working at the Hokage desk. Paperwork had never been his strength so there was a lot of delegation of tasks and papers during his administration of the village. But there were some things that were unavoidable; papers only he could read and sign.

The one good thing that had come out of the divorce was he did spend a lot more time at his desk -- mostly because he had no real home to go to anymore. He poured himself another drink and sighed. The divorce had been the right thing, it just sucked. But it had been nearly six months now -- it was time to stop sulking about it -- and high time he stopped sleeping in the room next to his office. Maybe over the weekend he’d take the kids apartment shopping.

He picked up one of the paper files and fanned himself with it. Somewhere with good airflow was essential. It was probably close to 100 degrees outside and with the full windows behind him. He was roasting.

“Working late? That’s unlike you.”

Naruto jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. He spun around in his chair and sighed when he saw it was only Sasuke.

“I work late a lot!” He frowned. “I’m glad you’re back, your family have been asking for you again,” he said.

Sasuke was silent and unreadable as ever.

“Go visit them.” Naruto made a shooing motion at him and turned his chair around.

Sasuke stepped forward, standing next to him and looking down at Naruto. “So it’s true. You’re not at home so it must be true,” he said cryptically.

Naruto looked up and frowned some more. “What do you want?” he asked. It was too hot for riddles and guessing games.

“You.” The word fell from Sasuke’s lips and seemed to hover in the air.

  
Naruto stood up, confused about what Sasuke meant. They were just barely the same height -- Sasuke probably a centimeter or two higher but not more than that. “What?” Naruto tipped his head to the side.

A faint smile turned up the corners of Sasuke’s mouth, “You got a divorce?”

Naruto sighed in relief as he finally understood what Sasuke was talking about. “Oh yeah. I did. Well, it turns out that getting married the second you turn eighteen isn’t always a wise idea. Even if the lady is lovely,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling bad. With a jolt, he realized that Sasuke had gotten married around the same age.

“Shit, Sasuke, I didn’t mean… It’s not always wrong to get married young,” he hastily said.

Sasuke silenced him with a shake of his head. “Sakura and I do not have that kind of marriage,” he said simply.

“I don’t understand.” Naruto looked at him confused.

“I suppose I can tell you under the circumstances. I do love Sakura, but not in that way. Not in the way a person romantically loves another. I think of her as one of my dearest friends, however.”

Naruto got angry instantly on behalf of poor Sakura, but before he could start speaking Sasuke silenced him with a gesture.

“Don’t be mad. She knew that when she married me. But she said she didn’t mind. I’ve told her that if she should ever change her mind she’s free to leave me, but all she wanted was a child of her own, she really doesn’t care much for romance it turns out.”

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead as he tried to fathom the odd relationship, “So she agreed to marry you just to have a kid? But she always loved you.”

“She might have but I’m afraid I don’t feel the same. I can’t feel the same. Not for women,” he said. He licked his lips -- a very obvious gesture of nervousness from him.

Naruto made his thinking sound but he couldn’t get it. “You always had all the girls around you. I don’t understand why you can’t love them.”

“Because, _dobe_ , I only feel attraction to men,” he said slowly, clipping each word so it was punctuated and there would be no chance of misunderstanding.

Naruto’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Sasuke… it seemed so odd. He’d always been a ladies' man, hadn’t he? Naruto thought of all the girls cheering for him back in the academy. Had Sasuke actually been that totally indifferent? Not just indifferent, but uninterested because he’d fancied the male students.

“My arrangement with Sakura was for our mutual desire for a child and for friendship. But I’m prepared to end it,” Sasuke went on, not giving Naruto a lot of time to process.

Naruto frowned at him again, “Why? You can’t just ditch her after all these years together.” The pain from his own recent separation was still fresh in his heart and he resented how easily Sasuke felt he could just cut ties with his wife.

“I am not going to end it idly. But if I get what I want, it’s the only way.”

Naruto rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on again. Sasuke really needed to learn to speak plainly. “What is it you want?” he asked.

“You.” The word fell from Sasuke’s lips again.

This time Naruto felt a shiver run from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine as he looked into Sasuke’s dark eyes. Even as slow as Naruto could be, he understood that ‘you’ or at least, he understood enough of it.

“But I’m not-” Naruto waved his hands. He couldn’t step back because his chair was behind him. Only now did he realize how close Sasuke was standing. And Lord it was so hot in here.

Sasuke didn’t seem at all bothered by Naruto’s flailing. “When I heard of your divorce I knew it was finally time for me to try. I came back right away.”

Finally time? Did that mean Sasuke had been waiting all these years for… Damn. They really needed air conditioning in here. He felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

“Why did your marriage fail?” Sasuke’s eyes were still locked on Naruto’s and Naruto couldn’t look away.

“Because... I don’t know. She and I liked each other. But it wasn’t enough.” He shook his head. It had taken so long to realize. Naruto had run to Hinata for that home comfort he’d lacked his growing up years. For her wisdom and strength, he’d admired her. And all that together had led to a marriage and two wonderful children. But it became evident that what they had between them wasn’t enough to carry on. They both wanted more. And while they could have been happy enough together, apart they had chances for that something more.

Sasuke watched him as he thought over the reasons, his unreadable mask slipping. Naruto could see anticipation and something a lot like hope on Sasuke’s face.

“Just because I got a divorce doesn’t mean I’m…” he gestured between them.

Sasuke laughed, “Of course it doesn’t. But we both know you never learned anything unless you actually did it. So, you’re going to do it and find out.”

Naruto did take a step back at that, only to fall into his chair which wheeled backward on the wood floor. “Now, hold on a minute.” He looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled again, even more than he had the last time, the corners of his mouth fully turning up. “Don’t look so worried. You know I’ve thought this through,” he said, grabbing the front of Naruto’s shirt and hauling him back to his feet.

Naruto let himself be pulled up. It was true, Sasuke probably wouldn’t have suggested all this if he wasn’t sure but… it was crazy! Stupid crazy! They had to work together. They had families. They had-

Whatever else he’d been about to think was cut off as Sasuke didn’t stop at pulling Naruto to his feet but pulled him all the way against Sasuke’s chest and into a kiss.

Naruto’s brain fried like an egg and he gasped against the soft kiss. It was unexpected and so unlike what he’d thought kissing Sasuke would be like. Not that he thought about kissing Sasuke. Of course not.

Sasuke’s lips were a little dry, probably from licking them before. But they were also soft and warm, gentle and kind even. If lips could be kind. What the hell kind of kiss was this anyway? Sasuke’s death-grip on his shirt, the gentle kiss. And Naruto could swear he felt a slight tremor running through Sasuke.

“This is crazy,” Naruto said, pulling his mouth away for an instant.

His eyes opened and he scanned Sasuke’s endlessly deep eyes. But as usual, Sasuke wasn’t giving anything away.

Sasuke pushed Naruto roughly around so Naruto was against the desk, nearly sitting on it as Sasuke pressed into him. He kissed him again. This time he was less gentle, less kind. His mouth was insistent, trying to get Naruto to finally give in.

“We shouldn’t. We can’t.” Naruto shook his head, leaning back into his desk, wanting space. The temperature in the room which had been unbearable before was now insufferable, with their bodies pressed together he couldn’t focus. Deep down he knew they were the wrong arguments though. Why had he said ‘we shouldn’t’, shouldn’t it be ‘I don’t want to?’ wouldn’t that have been the right thing to say? Why wasn’t he saying it? Shouldn’t he say it? Didn’t he want to stop this? Or did he?

Sasuke made an annoyed sound and bit Naruto’s lip with enough force that Naruto yipped in surprise and pain.

“Stop trying to reason it out, _dobe_. Didn’t I tell you that you only learn from doing?” Sasuke said as if he was in Naruto’s mind.

Naruto looked at him in surprise, his mouth opening a little so he could lick his lip and feel for blood.

Sasuke took advantage of Naruto’s open mouth and kissed him a third time, this time he wasn’t gentle or soft at all. He was ravenous, kissing Naruto as Naruto had never been kissed. It was like Sasuke had been waiting a lifetime to kiss him. Naruto gasped softly at the ferocity of the kiss and had no choice but to open his mouth and allow Sasuke to do what he wanted.

But being passive had never really been Naruto’s strong suit. Before he knew what he was doing he’d put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, holding him close. And tentatively he tried to kiss back, leaning into the kiss and darting his tongue out to explore Sasuke’s mouth.

The result was explosive, Sasuke moaned deeply, a sound that reverberated through Naruto and into the solid wood desk below them. He kissed Naruto more deeply -- if that was possible -- pressing closer and finally letting go of Naruto’s shirt.

Naruto was almost relieved when Sasuke let go of him. But he was also disappointed. He started thinking again, his mind wandering and debating if this was good or not.

“Shit, you brat. Do you see what you’ve don’t to me?” Sasuke said, his hand had slipped up into Naruto’s short hair and gripped at the nape of his neck.

Naruto looked him over, already Sasuke looked less like Sasuke. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was wet and a bead of sweat dripped down his face. Had Naruto really done all that to him? He looked different. Sexy. The word sexy hit Naruto with a bit of a shock. Had he ever thought a guy looked sexy before? No. He would remember if he did. Maybe all this kissing stuff was teaching him something new.

Sasuke smiled again. But it wasn’t a sweet smile. It was predatory. As if he knew that Naruto had given up any sign of a fight.

His hands reached for Naruto’s button-down shirt and he promptly ripped it open, sending buttons flying.

“Not here,” Naruto said before Sasuke could rip anything else off. “We’re on the fucking Hokage’s desk, _teme_ …” He looked around.

Sasuke gave him a look but didn’t reply. “Where are you staying right now?”

“Next room over.” Naruto pointed.

Sasuke took his hand and pulled him up sharply, nearly dragging him along to the next room. Naruto blushed but followed along without complaint. Right, of course, they had to go to Naruto’s room. Sasuke lived with his wife after all. Oh, man. How was he going to explain this to Sakura? And just what was this anyway?

“Naruto,” Sasuke said, his deep voice demanding attention and forcing Naruto’s thoughts to the here and now.

Naruto looked at him. The small room he was using as a bedroom was just as hot as the big office was, though this one had a window he could open to let in some breeze. He was still ungodly hot and was now fully nervous. Was he really going to do this? The look in Sasuke’s eyes said yes.

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the double bed and before Naruto could speak again, Sasuke’s hot mouth was on his.

Naruto wiggled on the bed, the weight of Sasuke’s body over him was unexpected and a little alarming. His hands gripped the blanket below him while Sasuke continued kissing him with the confidence that only Sasuke could have. It was possessive, as if he knew exactly what it was Naruto wanted and he was the only one who could give it to him.

Naruto put his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders, moving to give him a small push. He needed a moment to breathe, but instead, he surprised himself by gripping his shoulders, holding him close.

It must be the heat that was making Naruto light-headed, unable to focus on anything except his friend pressing against him. Yeah, the heat. For sure.

Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto’s, making Naruto gasp. Sasuke had the audacity to chuckle and he bit Naruto’s bottom lip roughly.

Naruto was surprised to find himself moaning as Sasuke bit him. He wouldn’t be surprised if he tasted blood. But that didn’t seem so off-putting, shockingly.

While he was distracted by Sasuke’s intense kisses, Sasuke was deftly removing them both of all their clothing.

It wasn’t until Sasuke pulled back to slide off Naruto’s pants and underwear that he realized they were both naked. Oh, man. He’d always known Sasuke was dangerous, but this was a new kind of danger.

Sasuke was already hard and Naruto’s eyes narrowed in on Sasuke’s member. It wasn’t that Sasuke was super thick, in fact, Naruto was probably thicker than Sasuke. But that length… hell, that was impressive.

Though, as Sasuke knelt between Naruto’s legs, Naruto started to get worried again. Just where the hell did Sasuke think he was putting that monster?

“I’m going to fuck you, Naruto. You’ve already decided to try it out this far, don’t give up on me,” Sasuke said. Grabbing Naruo’s legs, he flipped Naruto over onto his stomach -- not being gentle at all.

Naruto buried his face in his pillow. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “I’ve never…” He hesitated to say it. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke.

Sasuke had a small bottle in his hand and unscrewed it, pouring something out in his hand.

“I know. If you had I’d be furious.” Sasuke said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto wasn’t really sure that was comforting to hear, but Sasuke’s smile did help reassure him.

When he felt Sasuke’s fingers press up against his hole Naruto nearly gave up on the whole thing, scrambling away.

But Sasuke had a firm grip on Naruo’s hip, keeping him from getting far.

“Just relax,” Sasuke said, his fingers rubbing in a little circle around Naruto’s hole.

“Easy for you to say, _teme_!” Naruto glared over his shoulder at Sasuke. But after the initial shock of the touch, it did feel a little good. The fluid was warming and the stimulation of Sasuke’s fingers was oddly desirable.

He stopped trying to escape, but Sasuke didn’t ease his grip. In fact, he pressed on knee onto the back of Naruto’s calf, pinning him down more. Something about that pinning made Naruto’s stomach do a happy flip-flop. It shouldn’t feel good but it did. Totally at Sasuke’s control and whim was right where Naruto wanted to be at the moment.

Naruto was just starting to almost enjoy what Sasuke was doing when he felt Sasuke push a finger inside of him. He gasped in surprise at the slick finger invading him and he might have run away again if Sasuke hadn’t been holding him still.

The finger did odd things, wiggling and curling, making Naruto squirm against the bed. “Sasuke, I don’t know about this,” he confessed, looking back at him again.

Sasuke gave him a little smirk but didn’t reply verbally. Instead, he slipped a second finger inside Naruto.

Naruto cried out at the burn of the stretch and opened his mouth to complain. Before he could say anything though, Sasuke touched something inside him and pressed against it. Whatever Naruto had been about to say came out as a low keening sound and his mind went blank. He dropped his head down onto the pillow and buried his face in the soft material. It still burned when Sasuke stretched his fingers out, but then he’d rub that spot and Naruto lost track of if the burn actually hurt or not. He groaned into the pillow, trying to stop himself from making too many weird sounds.

“Don’t pick now to actually care about being loud or not. I’ve earned those sounds. Let me hear them,” Sasuke said, giving Naruto’s ass a spank.

Naruto’s head jerked up again when he was spanked. He turned and glared at Sasuke but the pleasure that was washing over him grew and his cock hardened against the bed. Fucking Hell. What was wrong with his body? This was not because he liked being spanked. Hopefully.

Sasuke, of course, noticed Naruto was losing his will to fight him. He added a third finger and Naruto whimpered again.

“Sasuke!” Naruto frowned.

“We’re almost there,” Sasuke said, thrusting his three fingers deep into him.

“I can’t…” Naruto shook his head and moaned as the fingers went deep.

“Are you sure?” Sasuke teased as he heard the moan.

“ _Teme_.” Naruto groaned and clutched the pillow and pulled it to his chest.

“Your ass is perfect. It’s everything I’ve wanted.” Sasuke sounded as if he was almost purring in delight.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke rubbed that good spot again. But the complements helped, he had to think again of Sasuke lusting after him all this time.

Sasuke followed up his sweet words by another spank and Naruto jerked in surprise. To his great surprise, his dick twitched happily, squirting a little against the sheets.

“Good,” Sasuke said happily, noticing Naruto’s reaction.

Naruto blushed, he could have happily gone a lifetime without knowing he liked getting spanked. Sasuke’s fingers are thrusting into him without any more resistance, his body surprisingly already adapted.

“Sasuke.” Naruto groaned and looked at him.

“Yes?” Sasuke asked, a smirk plainly clear on his lips.

“Just get on with it, _teme_ ,” Naruto tried to scold him, but it came out in panting eager breath and sent the wrong message entirely.

“I was just thinking, you could probably come like this, just my fingers inside you.” Sasuke sounded far too pleased and teasing.

Naruto whimpered, he didn’t know exactly why, but he didn’t want it like that. “No.” He shook his head.

“Do you want my cock? Want me to fuck you?” Sasuke said, pulling his fingers out of Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him, eyes scanning Sasuke’s face. Sasuke probably needed to hear it just as much as Naruto needed to hear that this was something Sasuke had wanted for a long time.

He sat back and twisted his body so he could put a hand on the back of Sasuke’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths hungrily collided, both of them making soft moaning sounds as they kissed.

“Fuck me,” Naruto panted against Sasuke’s lips. He was bright red and really wished his voice hadn’t trembled.

However, it seemed to do the trick, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s waist and flipped him around again. He pushed Naruto down onto the bed, and Naruto settled back on his back, trying to decide if he was glad they were doing it face to face or if it was just embarrassing.

Naruto spread his legs for him, pretty sure he’d never done anything more embarrassing in his life.

Sasuke rolled a condom onto himself, something else he’d probably been saving for the occasion.

Naruto bit his lip, watching Sasuke grab the backs of his thighs and spreading Naruto’s legs even more.

“Hold your legs for me.” Sasuke gave Naruto another soft smile and Naruto grabbed his legs.

Sasuke lined himself up, lust-filled eyes eagerly watching his tip pressing against Naruto.

Naruto blushed and laid his head back. He moaned softly as he felt Sasuke press into him. The invasion felt okay after Sasuke’s fingers had worked him so well earlier, but unlike the fingers that only went so deep, Sasuke just kept coming.

He groaned as his body stretched and felt filled up. “Sasuke…” He wasn’t even sure what he wanted or why he’d called his name. It just all felt so weird.

Sasuke seemed to know though. He leaned forward, kissing Naruto again. But this time it was messy, Sasuke didn’t have the same amount of control he usually did. A messy kiss was perfect for Naruto though, the saliva, the moment their teeth accidentally hit each other. It was perfect. He groaned and relaxed against the bed and the invasion into his body.

Sasuke slid in deeper with a satisfied sigh against Naruto’s lips.

“Fuck. How much more is there?” Naruto asked incredulously, his body already felt so full.

Sasuke grinned and gripped Naruo’s thighs below Naruto’s hands and gave a strong thrust. Naruto’s back arched on the bed and he cried out a little as he felt Sasuke go even deeper.

“There,” Sasuke said with satisfaction.

“Bastard,” Naruto moaned, covering his mouth. It hurt more than he’d expected, but just like tearing off a bandage the sting was over quickly and replaced by a dull ache. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke kissed him, distracting Naruto with his tongue. Sadly it worked easily and Naruto forgot all about the pain and moaned softly into Sasuke’s mouth.

Sasuke smiled, looking far too pleased with himself. He leaned down and kissed Naruto’s neck, licking up some droplets of sweat.

“I’ve wanted you like this for so long. Beneath me, willing and eager, begging to be fucked.” Sasuke bit Naruto’s neck, probably leaving a mark.

Naruto felt his body clench when Sasuke spoke, twitching around Sasuke’s dick. He took a shaky breath. “I didn’t beg, you bullied me.” He tried to defend himself weakly.

“And you liked it,” Sasuke said. Naruto could feel Sasuke’s grin against his throat. Sasuke licked and tasted him some more, seeming content to rest just like this.

But Naruto wasn’t. His body still ached and burned in various ways and he couldn’t hold still for long. He let go of the blanket he was clutching and put his arm around Sasuke, touching his back, feeling the soft planes of his body. Inside him, he could feel Sasuke’s length twitch. Naruto rolled his hips a little, pretending he was just adjusting on the bed, but trying to feel how it would be when Sasuke finally started moving.

Sasuke made a little grunt but didn’t seem to care what Naruto was doing. The big bully was currently leaving another mark on Naruto’s body, this time on his collarbone.

It felt good to be sucked and bit, but Naruto was more interested in what was going on below the waist. He was a guy, it was only natural. Naruto closed his eyes and rocked his hips gently, feeling the way their bodies slid together. It felt good. Surprisingly good. Naruto moved his hand lower, stroking down and feeling the curve of Sasuke’s ass.

“Look at you-” Sasuke’s low voice, a shade darker with arousal, sounded amused.

Naruto opened his eyes, surprised Sasuke was looking down at him.

“Fucking yourself on my dick,” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed violently, turning his head away. “Bastard,” he said again.

Sasuke grinned and tipped his head, coaxing Naruto back into good humor with a long slow kiss. “Now that I know you’re ready, I’m going to start moving.”

Naruto looked up and felt a moment of surprise as he realized Sasuke had been laying there idly for a reason. But coherent thought was soon a thing of the past as Sasuke lifted Naruto’s legs again and started thrusting into him.

“Fuck!” Naruto gasped, clenching his muscles unconsciously. “Oh god, fucking hell, Sasuke -“

He gripped Sasuke’s ass cheek in his hand and squeezed. Did this feel good or just overwhelming? Naruto had no idea. But it was sure something. He looked up at Sasuke, watching a bead of sweat trail down his cheek to his chin. Naruto lifted his lips and licked it before it could fall.

“Damnit, Naruto,” Sasuke moaned. Those dark eyes were usually so cold but now they were wild with passion, Sasuke’s normal self-control seemed to be gone. Sasuke kissed him, groaning into Naruto’s mouth as he kept moving.

Naruto couldn’t help but scratch Sasuke’s back as he held onto him, moaning messily under him. His entire body was thrumming and he felt a tight pooling of energy at the base of his spine. Naruto didn’t think he’d ever been so hard in his life, his dick was leaking between them, aching for touch.

He reached for his member, eager to stoke himself but Sasuke had other plans in mind. Sasuke bit Naruto’s lip hard again.

“Don’t. You’re going to cum like this. Just from me,” Sasuke ordered. There was his normal haughtiness but also something wild and perhaps just a bit desperate in his words.

Naruto put a hand in Sasuke’s hair, gripping it. “Then do it. Sasuke. I can’t take much more.” He groaned needily in spite of himself.

Sasuke pulled away a little, shifting the angle of his hips. The new angle gave added attention to that spot inside Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets when Sasuke hit it head-on. “Oh fuck!”

Sasuke made a satisfied sound and kept pounding into Naruto, the small cot creaking furiously.

“Sasuke…” Naruo’s fingers clenched into his back.

Just a few more thrusts were all it took until Naruto hit his orgasm, crying out to the man above him. He was distantly aware that Sasuke fucked him through it before Sasuke finally succumbed as well. Naruto watched the transformation of Sasuke’s face as it turned to pure bliss.

He’d never seen Sasuke looking more beautiful. Naruto only wished he was able to take more of it in.

Sasuke sighed happily and pulled out of Naruto, lowering Naruto’s legs and then laying down next to him.

They both panted for breath, the room now unbearably hot and stuffy. Their bodies were sticking together where their legs were still intertwined.

Naruto finally felt himself return back to earth and he turned his head and watched Sasuke.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, looking perfectly at peace as his breathing returned to normal.

“Does this mean you love me?” Naruto asked him.

Sasuke jolted, his whole body startling before he lay still again. “ _Dobe_ ,” Sasuke muttered, peaking at Naruto from under his dark eyelashes.

“No, seriously, do you?” Naruto smiled and turned on his side. His body groaned in discomfort but he ignored it.

“Let’s go shower if you won’t let me sleep,” Sasuke said, sitting up and climbing over Naruto to stand up.

“Okay but-” Naruto frowned.

“I’ll buy you some ramen, too,” Sasuke said, picking up some clothes and pulling them on.

“Really?!” Naruto sat up eagerly. He forgot all about his question as he looked around for his pants.

Sasuke chuckled and smiled at him. He ruffled Naruto’s hair and nodded. “Really,” he agreed.


End file.
